1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of neuromuscular agents, and the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof, for the treatment of, or improving symptoms of, several nervous system disorders. More particularly, the invention relates to treatment and improvement of symptoms related to addictive disorders, psychoactive substance use disorders, nicotine addiction, and tobacco addiction.
2. Description of Related Technology
Several classes of compounds have been described for the effective treatment and management of the diseases fibromyalgia (FMS) (or fibromyalgia syndrome) and Chronic Fatigue Immune Disorders Syndrome (CFIDS) or Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (CFS). More particularly, heterocyclic amine type compounds, phenylazacycloalkane type compounds, cabergoline and cabergoline-type compounds have been described for the effective treatment and management of these neuromuscular conditions.
Heterocyclic amine compounds and methods of making the same are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975, issued Dec. 28, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,240, issued Jul. 25, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,947, issued Oct. 31, 1995; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,024, issued Jan. 14, 1997. More particularly, the compounds and the processes for making those compounds, formulations and methods of preparing medicaments are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,975, issued Dec. 28, 1993; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,240, issued Jul. 25, 1995, also providing a generic description of compounds having use in the treatment of FMS and CFIDS.
Phenylazacycloalkane compounds and methods of making the same have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,024, issued Jan. 14, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,947, issued Oct. 31, 1995. The compounds are disclosed as having useful activity in treating central nervous disorders related to dopamine receptor activity.
Cabergoline and cabergoline-type compounds have been disclosed as demonstrating hypotensive and antiprolactinic activity. The compound is commercially available from Pharmacia & UpJohn, Inc. (now Pharmacia Corporation) under the trade names DOSTINEX™ and CABASER™ for hyperprolactinemic disorders and Parkinson's disease. The compounds and methods for making the same are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,892, issued Jul. 2, 1985.
More recently, scientists have considered whether these compounds having useful properties for treating neuromuscular disorders can be used for treating other nervous system disorders, particularly addictive diseases. More particularly, the use of these compounds for nervous systems disorders, for example, addictive disorders, psychoactive substance use disorders, nicotine addiction, or tobacco addiction resulting in smoking cessation, have been considered.
In addition to the previously mentioned compounds, aromatic bicyclic amine compounds have also been investigated for potential activity useful for treating nervous system disorders, such as addictive diseases. The aromatic bicyclic amine compounds have been reported to demonstrate activity useful for treatment of some central nervous system disorders, for example, schizophrenia, and cardiovascular disease, such as cardiac arrhythmias and cardiac fibrillation. Bicyclic amine compounds and methods of making the same are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,317, issued Mar. 2, 1999.
Methods for using the described compounds for treating addictive-type nervous disorders has not been reported. Methods and dosages for using heterocyclic amine compounds, phenylazacycloalkane compounds, cabergoline, aromatic bicyclic amine compounds and the derivatives of these classes of compounds for treating specific addictive disorders are described herein.